An Escape From The Storm
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Prequel Oneshot To Of Brothers And Best Friends. Roxas is seeking refuge from the raging storm, so he heads to his sanctuary. But someone is already there. How will they weather the storm together? RikuRoku, Oneshot, Lemon


An Escape from the Storm

______________________

So, this is the companion story that I have been threatening to write to Of Brother's and Best Friends. This is a prequel that focuses on the relationship of Riku and Roxas. So without further ado, enjoy!

______________________

Heavy footsteps rang through the air as swift steps carried the teen towards his destination. His breaths were coming quick and short as he panted with exertion. Today had just been too much for him to handle. And as a last resort, he made his way to his sanctuary, the only place that he could be sure to get away from the annoying drone of everyday life he so desperately needed to get away from.

Vaulting his body over a fence, the teen hit the soft ground on his feet with a loud thud, but giving himself only seconds to catch his breath; he took off again in the direction of his safe haven. A loud clasp of thunder rang through the air, drawing bright blue eyes up to the grey sky as his feet traveled the well known path. He probably had less then five minutes before the skies burst open again and poured down rain on him. How appropriate for his mood. Though, the thought of getting soaked to the bone wasn't exactly a pleasant one, so he increased his pace.

Surprisingly enough, when he finally looked forward again, he realized that he was farther along then he first thought. In a matter of seconds, the teen stopped in front of a large oak tree, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The black and white messenger bag at his side felt too heavy for the amount of things he knew were in it. Without waiting for a complete recovery, aiding by the feeling of a single fat rain drop landing on his nose, the teen quickly made his way up the rope ladder that hung down the tree. Scrambling up, he barely made it up before the anticipated rain finally came, soaking everything in a matter of seconds. Tossing his bag into the tree house, he quickly pulled the ladder up behind him for a couple of reasons. First, he knew that the rungs got slippery and dangerous when wet, the second was because he didn't want to be followed. His brother, and probably his best friend, would most likely be searching for him soon enough and those two were the two he was most trying to escape from right now.

Letting out a deep sigh, the teen let his eyes slide closed as he turned to follow the path of his bag into the wooden structure. Thank heavens the tree house had been built well and had real shingles on it that kept the rain out even in the foulest of storms. That, combined with the items that were always stored in a large waterproof container in there would ensure his privacy and comfort for the duration of the storm, and even overnight if necessary. Reaching up and loosening the knot of his uniform tie, the teen let out another sigh of relief at being in his sanctuary. Slipping off his shoes as to not get the carpet wet, he took a small step into the small building.

"Roxas?" The sound of his name caused the blond to visibly jump, his eyes shooting open to find the intruder that had made his way into his safe haven.

"Riku? What the hell?" growled Roxas, a little pissed off to see his twin's best friend lounging against the wall, reading a text book illuminated by a small electric lantern.

"I could ask you the same thing," smirked the silver haired teen, closing the book, before setting it on the floor. "As I recall, you should be in fifth period English."

Roxas just huffed, at the older teen as he opened the large waterproof container that held just about everything, and pulled out a large blanket before flopping onto the floor and wrapping the material around his shoulders. "And shouldn't you be off in some accounting or business class or something?"

"Touché." The smirk never left Riku's face as he pushed his damp shaggy bangs out of his face. "So, what brings you up here in this storm?"

"Hey, this is my tree house. I don't need to explain myself to you. You're the one who is trespassing here." The tone of Roxas' voice still held the growl of before, but the little bit of contempt was gone.

This time it was Riku's turn to sigh. "Look, I just really needed to get away for a whole. This was the only place that I could think of. Besides, it's not like I've never been in here before." Well, he had a point there. After all, they had been next door neighbours since Riku had moved in when he was three.

Tossing the annoying tie over in the corner, while snuggling closer into the fuzzy blanket he was wrapped in. "So, what did the ever popular Riku have to escape from? Too many girls throwing themselves at you? Or did you get too many A's that your professors all want to suck your cock? Or does the great Riku have other problems?" Roxas had a smirk of his own on his face as he reached over and pulled an apple out of his bag. Taking a bite, he offered the fruit to the other teen, who politely refused.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately," muttered Riku, feeling oddly comfortable around the younger teen.

"Wanna talk about it?" Roxas questioned, looking up into the jade eyes of the sliver haired teen.

A quick flash of panic crept into his eyes, but Riku surpassed it as soon as it had arisen. "Ah, no. I think that it's something that I should just figure it out by myself."

"It has to do with Sora, doesn't it?" the blond asked around a mouthful of apple.

The comment caused Riku's eyes to go wide. "How…"

"Come on, Riku. You and Sora have been best friends since diapers. Why else would you not want to talk about it unless it is about my brother? So, what has he been doing that has been annoying you so much?" Watching as Riku leaned away from the wall, Roxas jumped as a loud thunder clasp ripped through the sky.

"He likes me, doesn't he?"

Roxas stammered at the statement, unaware that Riku had ever had an inkling. "How…" It was now the blond's turn to trail off.

"He might think that he is being discreet, but well, it's Sora. He's not exactly the most subtle person in the world."

"You don't feel that way about him, do you?" Riku couldn't help but turn his head away from the blond teen. "Didn't think that you would."

"I don't know, Rox. It's just that Sora is just a little too childish and immature for me sometimes. Don't get me wrong, he is and always will be my best friend in the world. I just don't think that we would ever make a good couple. He would depend on me too much, and I want a guy who can stand up for himself." Riku sighed, bending his knees up to his body and resting his wrists on them while he looked up at the ceiling and listening to the rain pounding relentlessly.

"I know that better than anyone." Roxas smirked, finishing the last bite of his apple, tossing the core out the window and into the storm before what Riku said finally hit him. "Wait, you would consider dating a guy?" Roxas' head snapped quickly back around to stare at the silver haired teen.

"Well, I _am_ bi," was Riku's answer and it caused Roxas' jaw to jaw to drop.

"Since when?!" the blond demanded, not quite believing that he was having this conversation with Riku of all people, Mr. I-Will-Screw-Anything-With-Tits. It just wasn't making any sense.

And Riku just shrugged. "Well, I've known for probably two years or so."

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Roxas felt a little hurt at this. Although Riku wasn't his best friend, he was still a very close friend and it stung to know that he hadn't trusted Roxas to tell him. And obviously Sora didn't know, because the blond still had to hear his brother mope about not having a chance.

"Kairi and Naminé are the only ones who know, well, besides you now. I just don't think that my sexual preference is something everyone needs to know. Maybe I'm just not ready to being out. Besides, maybe if I seem to be that much less attainable, Sora will try and move on. I still don't know how the two of you were able to come out when you were only fifteen." The last part was said under Riku's breath, but Roxas still heard it and couldn't help but smile lightly.

But his happy thoughts were cut off very quickly by the thought of someone else that had also recently told him that he was bi. "At least Sora tries to be discrete about liking you." A single pale eyebrow was lifted at the statement, and it drew another sigh from Roxas. "Everything that is said in here tonight is going to stay here, right?" With a nod of confirmation, Riku shifted so that his jade eyes were now watching the younger teen fiddling with the ragged corner of the blanket that he was wrapped in. "Axel has convinced himself that he is in love with me. And he has told me such several times."

"Axel?" This time it was Riku's turn to have his eyes go wide with surprise as the words left Roxas' mouth.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to do about him anymore. I mean, he is my best friend and everything. He even came to the high school at lunch again today and confessed again. I can't believe that he is skipping classes to come tell me that. Then he told me that we would be able to talk about it tonight because he is done at 2:30 and that he was going to come and pick me up from school. Which is why I am skipping last period." Roxas couldn't believe how easy it was to tell Riku all of that. A clap of thunder rang out again in the otherwise quiet tree house.

"So, what do you tell him?" the question wasn't exactly what Roxas had been expecting from the older teen.

"Well, I just tell him that we will see what the future holds. I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I just don't think that we would make a good couple." Roxas shrugged, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders as a gust of wind ripped through the wooden structure.

Riku shivered slightly as the air ripped through the tree house, his thin and damp t-shirt doing nothing to protect him from the elements in here. "You're going to have to be blunt with Axel, Rox. He probably is getting his hopes up every time that you tell him that. But out of curiosity, why won't you get with him? You seem that you actually would make a cute couple."

Roxas just shook his head. "No, if Axel dates a guy, he needs someone who will be completely submissive, who will let him be the totally dominate one. Someone to cling to him, who will have no questions or qualms of bottoming every time. I'm sorry; I just can't be like that. I might prefer to bottom, but I would never been submissive enough for him, and he would never agree to bottom in a million years if I ever wanted to top. But he doesn't see that."

"You do realize that you basically described Sora when you described the kind of guy that Axel needs, right?" Riku asked, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to allow the chill he felt to show to the younger teen.

"Wait. No, that's…" Roxas paused, thinking over exactly what he said before it dawned on him. Riku was absolutely right. "Well, fuck my hole and call me Dolly." Letting out a light laugh that was echoed by Riku, the blond couldn't believe it. After all, although they were twins, Roxas and Sora were complete opposites; from their hair to their personalities they were as different as day and night. And that's what kept them close. "I can't believe that I never noticed that.

"Me either. But they are too caught up with liking us that they will never notice each other." Riku sighed as the single room was illuminated by a large flash of lightning. That momentary bright light was enough for Roxas to realize something.

"Are you cold, Riku?" the blond asked, reaching over and placing a hand on Riku's bare forearm. Pulling his hand back as if it burned, the blond's eyes went completely wide. "You're freezing!" Quickly moving over so that he was sitting next to the silver haired teen, Roxas threw his blanket around Riku's shoulders.

"I got caught in the first downpour, and my brothers are home and I didn't feel like dealing with them for just a dry set of clothes." Riku shrugged as the smaller teen wrapped his arm around the broad shoulders.

They sat in relative silence for several long minutes just listening to the storm, cuddled together under the blanket before Roxas finally broke the quiet.

"So, do you think that we should try and get them together?" whispered the blond, curious as to the other teen's answer.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I feel bad for not being able to return Sora's feelings, but I don't want him to pass up potential love because he is still pining over me," sighed the older teen, the heat from Roxas' body working to stave off the chill that had taken a hold of him.

"I know. I keep thinking of people that Axel has probably had to turn down because of this infatuation that he has with me. I just wish that I had a boyfriend, which might be enough to discourage him, even just a little bit." Feeling a little comfortable in this position, Roxas began to rub his hand up and down goose pimpled flesh of his friend's arm, and in an unconscious move, laid his head on the taller teen's shoulder.

Riku just chuckled as he pulled Roxas closer to him as he wrapped his own arm around Roxas' shoulder. "But that would be way too easy."

Humming in agreement, Roxas let his eyes slide shut as he lost himself in thought. Sora and Axel. Together. They would make a really good couple. Axel would be dominating enough for both of them, and Sora would be reliant enough on Axel to keep them both happy. Roxas know that he would never be able to work it out with Axel; he had too much of a dominate streak in him. And that's what would be Sora and Riku's issue too. Riku would be the dominate one most of the time, but probably loved having his turn being the submissive one every so often. If only the twins had each others personalities…

Or maybe they could stay just how it was now. Sora with Axel, and Roxas with…no, that wouldn't be right. But then why was Roxas getting an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach every time that he thought of being with Riku? This couldn't be happening. There was no way that he was allowed to develop a crush on his friend, let alone on his twin brother's best friend and crush. It was just so wrong. Taking in a deep breath to try and clear his mind of these ridiculous thoughts, the blond was assaulted by the deep scent of coconut, the scent that he often associated with the older teen unconsciously. That proved to be a bad idea as it just made the stirring in his stomach fall lower, pooling just below his groin.

"Riku?" Roxas whispered, hoping for some miracle that the sliver haired teen wouldn't have heard him, either because of the storm that was still raging outside or because he spoke so quietly.

No such luck.

"Hmmm?" He got a hummed response from his friend as Riku gently rested his cheek against Roxas' soft blond spikes, taking in his own deep breath, relishing in the exotic kiwi smell that radiated off of Roxas.

"I…you…well, what I mean is…you see…" Moving his head away from Riku's shoulders, Roxas almost groaned at the loss of the silver haired teen's warmth against his head. Could he really go through with asking this of his twin's best friend? Looking up at the older teen, sapphire eyes met with aquamarine and the move brought on a reaction that neither of them had ever expected. A connection on which a mutual attracting flowed, pulling the two teens closer by the second, each searching the other's face for uncertainty or doubt, finding nothing but lust, want, need and pure attraction on each of their features.

"Roxas," the silver haired teen whispered, barely being heard over the howling wind that ripped around them but remained unnoticed due to their close proximity.

"Riku." The breathless reply was all that each of them needed before they dove in, lips crashing firmly against one another. There was no denying the sudden attraction that they felt for one another as lips moved against one another in a gentle, yet lustful pace. As arms tightened around one another, pulling them closer to each other, Roxas took this opportunity to allow his lips to part just enough to suck Riku's bottom lip between his own and pressing down on it with his teeth, putting a little pressure on it. And from the slight moan that rumbled deep with Riku's chest at the movement, the older teen seemed to like it. Still kneading the lip, the blond then tentatively flicked his tongue over the swollen pink flesh quickly, feeling the silver haired teen to quiver in his hold, obviously enjoying this torture.

As Riku continued to move his upper lip against Roxas' while his bottom lip was still trapped between Roxas', his arm snaked along his body, travelling under the blanket before wrapping around Roxas and coming to rest on the blond's lower back to pull him even closer. The moment that their chests collided, the younger teen let out a little yelp of surprise which caused him to drop the lip that was between his own. The silver haired teen took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the warm cavern of Roxas' mouth. He was eagerly met there by Roxas' tongue and the warm organs were pressed firmly up against one another.

With moans in unison, Riku and Roxas began to thrust their tongues against one another, both trying their hardest to taste the exotic and new flavour of the other as much as possible. Lapping up the taste that was invading his senses, Roxas was amazed at the velvety smoothness that ran along the inside of his cheeks, the backs of his teeth and over every inch of his tongue. Of all the times that he had been kissed, none of them had been like this first kiss that he was sharing with the silver haired teen. None of them had created that burning desire that was beginning to pull the blood downwards from the rest of his body to a single par. And with the realization of just how engorged that part of his anatomy had become, Roxas pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly.

"Riku, wait. Shouldn't we talk about this? About us?" Reaching a hand up to place it against a flushed cheek, playing with the lose silver locks that feel against his fingertips.

"What's there to talk about? Obviously we seem to have some sort of attraction that is mutual, and have been acting on it," Riku said a matter of factly before he leaned in and placed his kiss swollen lips against the tanned skin of Roxas' neck, kneading the flesh with parted lips.

Roxas didn't even attempt to swallow his loud moan or deny Riku's not so solid logic. "But what about Sora?" Throwing his head backwards as Riku hit a particularly sensitive spot, the blond lifted his hands up to rest on muscular shoulders to support himself as Riku began to gently suck on the salty skin, obviously intent on leaving his mark on the younger teen.

"Never going to happen. You and I however…" Riku smirked against the reddened skin before biting down hard on the spot he had just marked. How could he have never realized how incredibly hot Roxas was, or how right they seemed to be for one another? And to think that they knew each other practically their entire lives. Too bad that they hadn't discovered this earlier.

Roxas moaned deeply, glad that there was probably going to be no one out and about to search for them because of this storm. And even if there was going to be people looking for them, the loud thunder, heavy winds and driving rain would drown out any sounds that they let escape. And the last thought that Roxas wanted right now was to be interrupted. Somehow the taller teen seemed to know exactly where Roxas wanted to be touched the most. Rolling over so that he didn't disturb the lips that were still assaulting his throat, the blond tentatively slung a leg over Riku's, pressing their bodies closer together.

Finally pulling away to admire the mark he left on the blond's neck, Riku could feel a budding erection pressing against his thigh from Roxas, and that sent a wave of heat that went right to his own groin. "How far are we going to go tonight? I mean, obviously we both want something more then just some heavy petting." As if to prove his point, Riku reached up and grabbed one of Roxas' wrists, pulling the hand down so that it came to rest on the bulge that was swiftly growing beneath his jeans.

Shivering at that contact, Roxas then began to need the firm material beneath his hand which in turn caused Riku to groan, his head falling backwards as the friction assaulted him. "Well, are you a virgin?"

A flush that had nothing to do with arousal blossomed on Riku's face. "No."

"Well, neither am I. So, I don't really think that there is any problem if we do. It's not like we don't know and trust one another. And I think that it will help us figure out exactly whatever this thing between us might be," Roxas whispered, accentuating each of his words with light thrusts up against Riku's thigh.

Unable to find anything wrong with Roxas' logic, Riku just nodded in agreement to whatever it was that Roxas had said. In fact, he probably would have agreed to murder as long as the blond would continue pressing his hand against his hardened shaft. Lifting his hands to place them on Roxas' shoulders, Riku had other plans though. With a deep groan, Riku was able to find enough will power inside himself to push Roxas away, despite what the burn through his entire body was telling him to do. Hands still resting on the smaller boy's body, the silver haired teen looked over at his partner's face only to be greeted by a confused look.

The look caused the older teen to smirk. "Just because you can be a dominating bottom doesn't mean that I am going to let you take over our first time." The growled words completely caught Roxas off guard, but there was no denying how much he was enjoying it. And with a sudden movement, Roxas found himself laying flat on his back, looking up into the lust filled features. The smooth strands of silver that framed Riku's face were illuminated by the odd flashes of lightning that flashed through the skies every few minutes, and it caught the two teens speechless for a moment in time as they drunk in the sight of the other in this form for the first, and hopefully not the last time.

As he held himself up, on his hands and knees above the blond, Riku couldn't help but feel just how perfect this was. As he looked down into the cherubic face flushed with arousal, it once again surprised Riku that of all people that could be under him right now, it was Roxas. How could he have never thought to look so close for the guy that he had always described as being his perfect match? After all, some of the best and meaningful relationships often started out with a solid friendship first. And to tell the truth, Riku couldn't think of someone he would like more to be his first male lover then Roxas.

Giving the blond a small smile, which was eagerly returned, Riku lowered his body down onto Roxas', gasping out loudly when their trapped erections brushed against one another. Roxas was able to hold in his gasp until their chests were pressed firmly together. Noses touching tip to tip, both teens kept their eyes open to keep in full contact, both mentally and physically, between them. There were no traces of doubt, reluctance or worry in either man's expression, something that unspokenly drew their lips together once more. This time, their tongues waited for nothing before darting out to meet each other in mid air, needing to taste one another once more.

Roxas was the one who made the first noise as he groaned into the kiss, his hips gently rolling against the man above him. And that brought Riku's moan to the surface, feeling the now fully hard penis inside Roxas' light uniform pants to grind against his own that was still confined in his heavy jeans. And even through the heavy material each teen could clearly feel every movement and action.

Wrapping his arms around Riku's back, the blond used the new position for leverage as he tentatively began to thrust harder up against the body above him in time with the thrusts of their tongues. Letting the older teen's name ring from his lips as the kiss was finally broken on account of needing to breathe, it only caused another small smirk to break out on the silver haired teen's face. The blond pushed his hands further down his partner's back, coming to rest on the hem of Riku's damp shirt, running curious hands along the edge. Each time the gentle touch ghosted over the small of Riku's back, the elder let out a shuddering moan, just wishing that his lover would just get on with it. And because Roxas knew that the longer that he managed to continue teasing Riku, it would probably come back and haunt him. Petit hands grasped at the black fabric on Riku's torso, and hauling it upwards and barely giving the silver haired teen time enough to lift his hands and arms, he pulled it off over Riku's head in record time. Dropping the material onto the carpeted floor beside him, Roxas' first reaction to the fact that Riku was now half naked and pressed against him was that they both had way too many clothes still on.

Riku obviously was thinking along the same lines as he slowly let his hands roam down the blond's quivering sides, touching Roxas in a way that he would have never had imagined being able to, nimble fingers finally found the waist of the navy pants that Roxas was wearing. Tugging gently, he freed the white dress shirt out from the pants. Debating the best way to get the material off of the blond's body that wouldn't result in Roxas having to by another uniform shirt, Riku forced a little bit of patience into his movements and reaching between their bodies to pop the buttons one by one out of the holes.

Moaning at the movement that was pressed against his chest, Roxas began to thrust his hips more furiously upwards, needing to feel more of the teen above him. Roxas wasn't desperate or anything, but he had been celibate since he had broken up with Hayner nearly a year ago. But with the emotions that were flooding his sensations, Roxas knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation that was being dangled in front of him like a piece of meat. He needed this. After all, if for any reason this thing with Riku didn't work out, the worse that would happen would be that they have sex and get a good lay, and if things got awkward between them, they would avoid each other for a while until Sora would intervene and force them to make up. A gust of cool air running over his entire body brought Roxas out of his thoughts, suddenly realizing that Riku had stripped him without him even noticing, and now the older teen was now sitting back and just staring at the smaller boy.

Suddenly, the blond was aware that he was lying there completely naked and fully aroused. The realization of that fact hit the blond hard as his hands instantly flew to cover up his erection, despite the fact that Riku had obviously already seen him.

"There is no need for that, Rox," Riku whispered, reaching down and grabbing hold of thin wrists. With the slightest bit of force, the silver haired teen pushed the hands up so that they rested on either side of Roxas' head. "Not only have I already seen you, you have no reason to hide. You're gorgeous." As if to prove his point, Riku let go of one of the hands, hovering his own over it for only a moment to make sure that Roxas wasn't going to let his hand fly back down. When he was sure that the arms were going to stay where they were, he brought his own hand down, trailing pale fingers lightly down the skin of Roxas' stomach, pausing just below the younger teen's bellybutton. Taking a second to look up into crystalline eyes, Riku was greeted by pure lust in those orbs, before he was given a small smile and slight nod to let him know that it was alright to continue on.

"But if I get to be naked, shouldn't you be too?" The blond smirked, lifting his hand up from above his head and running it down the sliver haired teen's bare back. Unable to stop himself when he reached the waist band of Riku's jeans, the younger teen eagerly slipped his hand into the material and rested it on the firm muscle of the taller teen's ass. Receiving a loud moan for his action, Roxas used Riku's surprise to quickly thrust his hips upwards, his erection rubbing harshly against the rough material of Riku's cloth covered groin. "So, take off those damn pants." There was a light growl in the blond's voice as he gave the smooth globe in his hand a tight squeeze.

Panting heavily with arousal, Riku hovered above his soon-to-be-lover for just a moment before he reached down and using a little bit of aid from Roxas, slipped the pants down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles. With two quick flicks, the pants were thrown across the tree house in time with another loud flash of lightning. Lying back down so that his long body was stretched against Roxas', both teens gasped at the contact, neither quite able to control their reactions as they tentatively began to thrust against one another. Keeping one had so that it still squeezed Riku's ass, the blond pushed the taller body harder against him, loving the feeling of their arousals trapped between their bodies.

Although their attraction was only realized this evening, because they grew up being so close to one another, it felt as if they had been like this all their lives. That was what was making this all that much more passionate.

"We can't do this," Riku gasped, abruptly pausing in his motions.

Roxas' blue eyes went wide as the thrusts stopped and the pleasure with it. "What? Why? How come?" There was now desperation in Roxas' voice as he tried to renew the friction to no avail. Why did he stop?!

Riku sighed, lifting himself off of the smaller body with reluctance. "Well, we…we don't have any protection. Or lotion or lube or anything. I couldn't live with myself if I basically raped you in the name of getting off. You deserve more." The last part was trailed off as the elder teen tried his hardest to not look at his younger partner.

Roxas let out a breathy chuckle before leaning up and placing a single light kiss on the tip of Riku's chiselled nose. "Check my bag."

Raising a single silver eyebrow, the blond finally allowed the older teen to crawl off him, and made the short trek across the small tree house to where the disregarded messenger bag lay. Throwing the flap open, aqua eyes went wide with the contents of the black and white checked bag. "You carry gay porn and lube around with you all the time?" The tone of Riku's voice was not condescending, but just plain amused as he pulled out several gay porno magazines along with a bottle of lubricant out of the bag as he sat back on his folded legs.

"Hey, I was coming up here and planned on spending a lot of time here by myself. When you share a room with your twin brother, you take whatever alone time whenever and wherever you can get it." The laughter that fell from Roxas' lips was a playful sound and Riku found himself almost entranced by it. But shaking his head, and making sure not to look too long at the dirty pictures on the covers, the older teen looked over at Roxas.

Laying down on the ratty blanket, the blond had rolled over onto his side, sapphire eyes watching his soon-to-be-lover intently, while one leg was bent up, giving the silver haired teen a wonderful view of the younger teen's flushed and aroused body. And just the sight of him caused Riku's cock to twitch in anticipation. Yeah, he definitely wanted this. But that brought another thought to the front of his mind. "But we still need a condom. As you already pointed out, neither of us are virgins."

Roxas just gave Riku a smile that was as playful as his earlier laughter. With exaggeratedly slow movements, the younger teen crawled over to his partner and laid over his lap, loving the feeling of Riku's hard member pushing firmly against his chest. Of all the people Roxas could have imagined breaking his celibacy with, his brother's best friend was definitely not on that list. But now that they were here, it just felt so right. Reaching pale arms over and pulling the zipper across the flap of the bag, he withdrew a foil wrapped condom, his ass high up in the air for the silver haired teen to admire.

"You carry condoms around with you too?" chuckled Riku as he picked up the bottle of lubricant. Popping open the cap, he was assaulted by a very familiar sweet, yet calming scent.

"Of course, since I was fifteen," Roxas answered, gasping loudly as he unconsciously pushed his own hardened shaft up against Riku's thigh. A strong waft of fragrance hit him, and through the pleasure of beginning to grind his groin against the silver haired teen's pale flesh, he groaned. "And don't ask about the vanilla lube. I stole it from Sora's side of the room." Closing his eyes as he continued to bring himself pleasure from rolling his hips, the blond had to swallow a scream of surprise as he felt the cold gel being poured down onto his ass crack.

"Stealing your brother's lube? That's a very naughty thing to do." The huskiness was back in Riku's voice and that sent a shiver down Roxas' spine. But none of those sensations were enough to prepare the younger teen for the jolt of pleasure that he felt shoot throughout his body as a flat palm came down roughly on the smooth globe of his ass. Whimpering as his body moved on his own accord, driving against the leg of the older teen, the blond made sure that his chest created friction against Riku's shaft as well. Roxas couldn't believe just how turned on he was getting.

Another loud crack that had nothing to do with the dissipating storm rang through the tree house as Riku's hand fell against reddening skin. A moan fell from the blond before the smaller teen thrust against his partner harder, alternating between pants and moans as Riku spanked him harshly six more times, leaving the skin of Roxas' ass cheeks nice and tender, and giving them a bright red glow.

"Riku, will you hurry up and fuck me?!" panted the blond, more as an order then as a request. Lips forming into that familiar smirk, the taller teen allowed his hand to drop once more against the abused flesh, but leaving it there to rest a moment. Leaning down, the older teen couldn't help himself as his mouth instantly attached itself to the skin of Roxas' shoulder, lapping up the salty taste of sweat that lingered on the sun kissed flesh. Hearing another needy groan from the teen still positioned against his knees, Riku decided that he had tortured his partner long enough as long fingers trailed all down Roxas' slim back and into the pool of lubricant that was currently settled at the beginning of the blond's crack.

In time with the continuing thrusts, the digits began to work their way up and down along the crease, smearing the clear substance along in their wake. Each time his fingers brushed against the rosebud of skin of Roxas' entrance, the blond let out a muffled cry, hips rolling backwards violently. Only once did Riku stop as he reached for the discarded bottle of lube so he could add a little more. As soon as the bottle was back on the floor, the fingers went back to their positions, though this time it was with more purpose then before. As they ran down the crack, instead of just passing over the puckered skin, one finger gently pressed in. A loud groan of relief filled the air around them as Roxas felt that first penetration, forcing his body backwards to encourage the finger to go in deeper. Taking the hint, the elder teen pushed the digit in up to the knuckle.

"You alright?" The whispered words were said with a gentleness that betrayed the arousal that Riku felt at the warmth and tightness around his finger. This was the first time he was able to feel another man in this way, and Riku was far from being disappointed. It was so much tighter then he would have ever imagined as he moved the finger around inside the cavern of Roxas' ass, gauging the blond's reaction by the squeaks and whimpers that were falling like raindrops from parted lips.

With a single plea of more, Roxas felt the single finger begin to slide out of his body; creating more friction for his body to take pleasure in. nothing he had ever done had been this intense before. With that thought, a second finger was pushed passed the muscled ring, stretching the blond further still as he moaned loudly. Laying his head down on the floor, Roxas lifted his ass up higher in the air and giving Riku better access, but also hoping that it would give the proper angle to help the silver haired teen reach his prostate.

The scissoring of his fingers was a totally new experience for Riku as he tried to ensure that he was stretching his younger partner enough. After all, the last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt Roxas. Long fingers wriggled, probed and stretched the tight entrance as he worked the hole, surprised at how much he was able to get it to widen. But the heat was too welcome to leave quite yet, so he allowed his digits to hook a little so he could stroke the warm walls of the blond's anal passage before he came upon a small knot of nerves that he passed over gently.

Not really expecting Riku to have found the spot so soon, Roxas' entire body jerked at the unexpected jolt of pleasure. "Oh god, Riku! There!" he cried out as a grin broke out on Riku's face. With a renewed vigour, the silver haired teen began to fiercely assault that spot with his fingers, loving the feeling of the blond viciously thrusting up against his leg, the action causing Riku's entire body to move, in turn stimulating the head of Riku's own cock with the friction of being pressed against the younger teen's chest. Trying to banish the black spots that were threatening to cloud his vision, the older teen kept a lookout for a sign that Roxas was completely ready. "Shit! I'm so close!"

That would do.

At the smaller teen's words, Riku swiftly pulled his fingers out of that confining heat, trying not to whimper out in disappointment. But the thought of that constriction around his cock made all those feelings evaporate instantly. Gently, the silver haired teen rolled his soon to be lover off of his legs and onto the floor, this time facing upwards though. Groaning at the sight of red stained cheeks and the hard erection that was glistening with precum, Riku wasted no time in grabbing the blue foil from besides Roxas' head and ripping it open. In a move that Roxas barely even noticed through his hazy arousal, the older teen rolled the condom on and was currently adding more of the sweet smelling lube to his own neglected erection.

Blue eyes parted to watch as Riku got to his knees, crawling over so that he was now between Roxas' spread legs. Anticipation caused their cocks to twitch once more as their eyes locked again, a thousands different things passing through them in that one brief second. "Last chance to back out, Roxas." The whispered statement fell from dry lips as Riku pushed himself in closer and closer to the blond until the tip of his cock was hovering just above the stretched passage, hands gripping tightly on slim hips.

Thin legs were held up to the level of Riku's waist from where he continued to elevate himself on his knees as those crystalline eyes focused on the glistening face of his partner, enjoying the position that he was in, with his back bent at a 45 degree angle as his head and shoulders still laid on the carpeted floor and his knees were pressed firmly against the older teen's waist. Wrapping his legs around Riku's body, the blond used the action to pull the silver haired teen closer, the latex covered penis finally partially penetrating the smaller body. "You couldn't pay me enough to stop this right now." At the first bit of intrusion, the younger teen found himself panting slightly. It had been so long… With a loud groan that was echoed by the silver haired teen, Roxas squeezed his legs tightly together, causing Riku to slide in completely with little resistance.

This was heaven. Riku couldn't believe the heat that was surrounding his erection, not to mention just how tight Roxas was. It was truly amazing and was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. Not only was the tight ring of muscle squeezing him, it was also pulsing with contractions around the base of his length. Forcing his eyes to look down the slim body, taller teen was pleasantly surprised to see the blond's face contorted in pleasure. The smooth chest was heaving with heavy breaths, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his whole body.

Slowly, Riku pulled part of the way out of the smooth warmth, pressing back in once he was sure that Roxas was in complete without a sign of pain. And with the shuddering breath that fell from parted lips with the movement, the older teen knew that Roxas was ready for anything. When his member was once again buried up to the hilt, he gave his hips a tentative roll and earned a wordless cry from the younger teen for his efforts. Smirking down at the flushed face, he pulled out again, this time only leaving the very tip buried in Roxas before slamming back in. Over and over, he drove into the quivering body beneath him, the noises that were falling from the blond's lips the only sound that he could hear.

Reaching up and grabbing behind his own knees, Roxas allowed Riku's name to be said in the cascade of moans and grunts he made, wondering how one single person could make him feel so full and complete. As the silver haired teen thrust violently in once more, the blond made sure to clinch every single muscle in his body down around the hard cock in his ass. He could feel Riku's balls pressed up against his butt, and for some reason, that turned the blond on even more. As he relaxed his body, Riku took the opportunity to rotate his hips, and that caused his penis to access more places inside the cavern of Roxas' anal passage, including that special bundle of nerves. A breathless scream fell from the blond's mouth as he began to roll his own hips up against the older teen's in a steady rhythm, making sure that that spot was constantly being hit.

Neither teen was going to last long, and frankly, the both of them knew it. Wanting to make sure that his lover was getting as much pleasure from this as possible, Riku lifted one hand off of a thin hip, drawing it up until his fingers grazed against a stiff shaft. As they did, Roxas used those muscles to squeeze the hilt of Riku's erection once more. Quickly wrapping his slightly shaking hand around the hard length, the older teen used his fist to squeeze Roxas' cock in the same way. Moaning in unison, they both opened their eyes at the same time, only to meet gazes. That itself was enough to send another jolt of pleasure through each teen as the thrusts of hips and hands continued, working each other to the brink, wanting to go that extra little bit.

As the thrusts pushed Riku further and further and further into the small body, it also caused the head of his cock to press against Roxas' prostate with each thrust, and that in turn made the blond's vision cloud over with bright white spots. "Oh, gods, Riku! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…oh god, I'm gonna cum!" he whispered out harshly as he brought a hand up to join Riku's on his erection, pumping in a furious pace that Riku matched with his hips. The stimulation was too much for the blond to handle as the spots exploded, clouding everything in white before plunging into total blackness as orgasm ripped through his body. The tight anal passage constricted almost painfully tight around the older teen reflexively as Roxas allowed him body to jerk upwards, releasing several long ribbons of cum onto both his and Riku's hands, some even shooting up to land on bare chests.

As he felt the quivering grip on his member, combined with the feeling of warm semen splattering across his body was just what was needed to push Riku over the edge as well as well as he made a singularly hard thrust into the body, his own seed filling the protective rubber he was sheathed in, coating him with even more warmth. Breathlessly, he allowed his lover's name to fall from his lips before he collapsed on top of the equally spent and exhausted blond, each of them fighting to regain the breath they so desperately needed right now.

The soft patter of rain still echoed in the air, the storm passing over them, for now at least. The only sounds that were heard in the small wooden structure were the heavy pants of the two fatigued teenagers. Neither attempted to move for quite some time, but that was alright for both of them.

It wasn't until a strong gust of wind burst into the tree house that either of them noticed just how chilled they were now that the sweat was starting to cool. With gentle movements, Riku finally pulled out of the spent blond, crawling over the carpeted floor to where the discarded blanket they had been wrapped in lay. Picking it up, he rose to his feet. Taking a quick moment to look down at his younger lover, Riku could only return the warm smile that was sent his way before draping the blanket over Roxas' rapidly chilling body. Sensing that the blond had no motivation to move any time soon, he walked over to the large storage bin and pulled out a heavy sleeping bag and camp pillow that had been stuffed in there. Roxas really was prepared for just about anything up here. As a last minute thought, Riku bent down, giving the younger teen a great view, and picked up the lantern and brought that with him as well.

Roxas could only smile and stare as he watched the lean body of his lover move around the tree house with such grace. And the fact that he still had the condom on his flaccid penis caused the shorter teen to blush.

"What are you blushing at?" Riku whispered, the blond's lips curling up into a smile as the older teen spread the open sleeping bag on the floor next to Roxas. Positioning the lantern and pillow where he wanted them as well, Riku then knelt down before sliding his arms under his lover, lifting him up and laying him down onto the sleeping bag.

"Just thinking about the fact that this is still on here." Smirking, the blond moved a hand up to point at the limp cock. looking down, it was Riku's turn to blush before he reached a hand of his own down to remove it, tying it off and setting it up on the floor away from their heads to get rid of later. Soon enough, he was lying down next to his lover, the two of them cuddled closely together under the green blanket, Roxas' head resting on the rising and falling chest of the silver haired teen.

"So, what does this make us?" Riku was the one to break the comfortable silence after a while. Roxas took a moment to ponder his answer before replying.

"I want to see where this takes us." A single hand was reached up to play with the thick silver hair that fell down around the older teen's shoulders. "So I guess that makes you my boyfriend. And I'm going to be your boyfriend."

Riku only smiled at the response. "I think I can live with that. But what are we going to tell Sora?"

Roxas paused, wanting to consider all of his options. After all, Sora was his twin brother. And said twin brother had had a major crush on Riku from practically the moment he had hit puberty. Yet, here Roxas was, still basking in the afterglow of having sex with Sora's best friend and crush. He couldn't bear to hurt Sora like that without knowing that this would all be worth it. "We aren't going to tell him. At least not yet."

"How come?" Riku inquired, pulling Roxas closer.

"I think that we should wait, just a little while. And If we are still together and going strong in, oh let's say three months, we will tell him. And Axel too."

The older teen just nodded. "And then are we going to try and get the two of them together? Cause I still think that they would make an awesome couple."

The blond just shook his head with a laugh, amused at how set on getting Sora and Axel together he was. "I give them less then six months from the day that they find out about us to realize that they should be together on their own."

Roxas' comments just caused the silver haired teen to laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yup. And I would even wager 20 munny on it too."

"I'll take that bet. I think that the two of them are too dense for something like that." Leaning down, Riku placed a single kiss on Roxas' forehead to seal the bet.

Nothing else was said between them that evening as they just laid there, content in just being close to one another. After all, it really had been an eventful night for both of them. Discovering and attraction that they had never noticed before, and then acting on that desire and passing the line between friendship and more. But neither of the teens regretted a single decision that they had made tonight. And as the rain began to fall harder again, it drummed out a rhythmic lullaby for them to fall asleep to, all the while being tangled together under the blanket.

Each had thought that there were coming to the tree house to escape from the storm their lives were in, as well as the physical storm raging outside. But inside in this small sanctuary, they had found so much more. And neither of them would ever want to change that fact.

________________________

So, there must be something in the September air that gives me drive to write crack pairings in only several days. Last year it was my AkuSora, this year it is the accompanying RikuRoku. Once again, this one only took me about a week to write, though the typing took longer. My keyboard decided to let my L key fall off and not go back on, so it took me twice as long to type this up.

And a big thanks to Tifa-san for betaing this, as my lovely Pahoyhoy is not a big fan of RikuRoku, though thank you so much love for listening to me read this to you!

Next up for me is two requested oneshots that I have been neglecting lately and feel really bad about. Then hopefully another chapter of Accident, so here's hoping that life decided to give me a few extra hours to do some major writing done this October. Well, until then!


End file.
